


she's my best friend and i want to show her the world

by milkcan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Kissing, Magic Trio (Hetalia), Marijuana, Mentions of Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Character, fem aligned romania adds years to my life, norway likes jeopardy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkcan/pseuds/milkcan
Summary: Dimitrie grins. "Ya, but it is /god dag/ to get smacked, yes?"Lukas steps aside. "Please get in my house."(Magic trio (-Belarus) gets high after classes and gets a little touchy)





	she's my best friend and i want to show her the world

**Author's Note:**

> do u ever get an idea at the wee hours of the morning and it seems great, but the next time you revisit it gets worse? this just might be the worst thing ive written
> 
> norway: lukas thomassen, studying to be a trauma surgeon, incredibly busy. he and sometimes they  
> england: arthur kirkland, journalism student, up to his Ass in essays. he  
> romania: dimitrie popescu, vocal performance major, cannot smoke or she will Perish. she and /very occasionally/ they. this is Not nyo!romania, dimitrie is trans.  
> belarus (mentioned): natalya arlovskaya, criminal justice/forensics student, always has a lab to do. she  
> iceland (mentioned very briefly): egill steilsson/thomassen, lukas' half-brother, high school student. they  
> denmark (also mentioned very briefly): mikkel densen, good friends with lukas in high school, they dated. not important but optometry student. he
> 
> title from apricot princess by rex orange county

Lukas opens the door with a soft thud, visibly relaxing at the sight of his apartment. Two-hour lecture on burn management in the ER? Absolute hell. He's pretty desensitized to most gruesome images, but for some reason, he really  _feels_ for burn victims. 

 _Maybe I should've aimed to be an OB-GYN._ Lukas sighs, tossing his keys on the table and placing his textbook next to them. He thinks back to high school health class for a second. The live birth video, the teacher explaining that, yes, the incision is necessary here, as he watched in slight awe and horror of the miracle of childbirth. Then Mikkel leaning over and whispering, "That's what good pussy sounds like."  _Or maybe not. Definitely not. I would never live that down, I still laugh about it._

Lukas starts as his phone buzzes in his pocket. It buzzes again as he fishes it out of his back pocket

> **DEEM**
> 
> hey  
>  guess what  
>  it's weekend  
>  actually friday  
>  same thing lmao

A tiny smile spreads across his face at the revelation. Dimitrie's right. Lukas has two  _entire_ days to relax and not worry about class. Well, actually he has to study for a quiz, but there's always Sunday. His phone buzzes again.

> **DEEM**
> 
> do you have any plans?

Lukas thinks for a second, when a seemingly  _great_ idea crosses his mind.

> **TO DEEM**
> 
> Actually,  
>  Possibly.  
>  They involve you, if you're up for it.

_Maybe I can do a facemask, it's been awhile._ He starts towards the bathroom.  _Wait, this is a special occasion. I'm_ free _for the weekend._ Lukas goes to his bedroom instead, going straight to his clothes drawer to pick out some comfy clothes. His phone buzzes.

> **DEEM**
> 
> me??  
>  lukas....is it finally a date  
>  are you asking me on a date  
>  because im saying yes ;-))

Lukas snorts at the message and pulls on a sweatshirt.  _I mean, after everything we've already done, maybe it's appropriate._

> **TO DEEM**
> 
> No.  
>  Well maybe  
>  I'm ready to take you up on the offer you made me.

He pulls a pair of pants on and heads to the bathroom, grabbing a peppermint sheet mask off his desk on the way out. His phone buzzes again as he's tying his hair back.

> **DEEM**
> 
> lukas you cryptid fuck  
>  which offer i've made Too Many

Lukas puts the mask on before he picks up his phone. It'll take awhile anyway.

> **TO DEEM**
> 
> The weed one.  
>  Not the sex one.

He purses his lips.  _Well, actually._

> **TO DEEM**
> 
> Maybe another time, though.

He sits down on the toilet seat and leans back. Lukas stares up at the ceiling.  _I need to stop hooking up with my friends._ His phone buzzes from its spot on the side of the sink.

Lukas' relationship with Dimitrie is, and has almost always been questionable. They've been great friends since high school, due to a mutual love of divination, magick, and the like. Friends quickly turned into friends with benefits though, sometime after he broke up with Mikkel and before Dimitrie came out. A mutual need for comfort led to bi-weekly hookups in Lukas' car, led to arguments about eventually  _dating, what the hell are we doing,_  to a lapse in friendship and not talking for a year, and then college; they're friends again, but at what cost? It's constant flirting, occasional sexting, and always, what if?  _This isn't healthy._ His phone buzzes again.

> **DEEM**
> 
> LMAO LUKAS  
>  we'll talk  
>  anyway give me half hour i'll be there

Lukas sends a thumbs up, and picks himself up from his spot on the toilet seat. He peels the facemask off as his phone buzzes from the sink.

> **DEEM**
> 
> can arthur come?  
>  we've been together all day  
>  let's get the Boys together

He snorts.

> **TO DEEM**
> 
> Of course.  
>  I'll see you both soon.

_Actually._

> **TO NATALYA**
> 
> Are you free tonight?  
>  We're getting The Boys together.

Lukas makes his way back to the couch to be faced with some poorly acted, fake as  _hell_ , Lifetime medical drama.  _Goodbye_. He picks up the remote, sitting as he beings to flip through channels. Various news stories, cooking shows, and the one  _bizarre_ public access channel that he watches occasionally, flash before him, when a revelation cross Lukas' mind, and a small smile spreads across his face.

7:30pm. Time for Jeopardy. His phone buzzes.  _Today keeps getting better._

> **NATALYA**
> 
> No i have to study  
>  Plus i have early class im sleeping soon  
>  Sorry  
>  Why what are The Boys doing  
>  What's the earl grey

Lukas changes the channel.

"Radiology for $300?" He grimaces, in spite of himself.  _I can't get away from medicine, can I?_

> **TO NATALYA**
> 
> No Earl Grey.  
>  (Yet)  
>  We're going to get stoned. Have fun studying

"This element symbol Ba, is used to coat your innards for better viewing."

Lukas grins. "Barium."

His phone buzzes beside him. "What is Barium?"

> **NATALYA**
> 
> Fuck  
>  Wish i could join but this test is important  
>  And my professor is fat chode  
>  He'll find a way to fail me if i don't try  
>  Have fun though i'm there in spirit

Lukas barks out a quick laugh at the message.  _I wonder if she would call him that to his face._ His phone buzzes again before he can type out a response.

> **NATALYA**
> 
> Wait  
>  I'll astral project to your apartment  
>  Here i come fucker

"Saintly People for $400?" Lukas smiles.

> **TO NATALYA**
> 
> Mood.  
>  Good luck studying

"This French composer was separated from his wife from 1881 to his death in 1921." His phone buzzes.

> **NATALYA**
> 
> Thx  
>  Also guess who has a date later tomorrow  
>  Can't spill now but she's really fucking pretty @ Aphrodite please don't fail my gay ass now  
>  Please i want fuckin gf

_I don't know anything about composers, I haven't touched my violin since I graduated._

> **TO NATALYA**
> 
> NAT.  
>  You better spill the next I see you.  
>  Scald me with it.

"Who is Saint-Saëns?"

 _Oh. Duh. The Carnival of the Animals guy, Dimitrie likes him a_ lot. His phone buzzes.

> **NATALYA**
> 
> U know it ;-*

_Speaking of Dimitrie._ As well as Arthur, himself, and the spilling of Earl Grey, Lukas pulls himself off the couch and makes his way to the cabinets in his kitchen. He pulls a pot from the bottom-most cabinet and fills it with water. He moves toward the stove, puts the water on to boil, and opens the cabinet for his teapot. 

_It's not where it usually is..._

Lukas puts both of his hands on his hips and looks around, scrutinizing each cabinet and thinking about where it could have possibly gone.  _I definitely put it back in the one above the stove!_ A cabinet behind him opens and he whips around.

_Ok what-_

The pot sits front and center in the bottom cabinet. Lukas stares at it, nonplussed. This happens too often.  _Hey demons it's me,_ _yer_ boy.

A nisse pops its head out from the side of the cabinet, and Lukas lets out a sigh he didn't know he'd been holding.  _Oh thank_ gods _it wasn't a demon._   _Why did I try to provoke them._

"Takk."

He walks over as the nisse pops back in the cabinet. Lukas quickly grabs two Earl Grey tea bags and the pot, putting them into the pot and bringing it back to the stove. He pours the boiling water into the pot, puts the lid on and heads back to the couch. His phone buzzes from where he was sitting.

"4-Letter W-ords for $600?"

> **DEEM**
> 
> hey you have lighters yeah?  
>  right  
>  yes?  
>  lukas  
>  hey

_Is she serious._

"The shortest verse in the King James Bible says 'Jesus' did this."

> **TO DEEM**
> 
> Sorry, I was making tea.  
>  Yes of course I do. Who do you think I am

"Jesus  _wept_ , prob'ly."

"What is wept?"

 _Oh_ hell  _yeah._ Lukas has a brief thought.

 _We love a girl who go to church, and read her_ bible.

He grimaces and slightly resents watching Vine compilations with Egill. His phone buzzes.

> **DEEM**
> 
> ok good i was making sure  
>  ill be over in 5

"Czar-y for $400?"

Lukas sends a thumbs up and heads back to the kitchen.  _It's a_ tea party  _in here, time to set up the tea._

He goes to the first cabinet and pulls out what Egill calls the "Good China," which is a set of plastic teacups. Lukas learned that if precautions aren't taken, things will be broken; the last time the Boys got together, Dimitrie smashed a cup from his favorite set. It wasn't intentional of course, it's just that she laughs a little  _too_ much and loses control. Natalya thinks that she's a hazard when high, Arthur would go for blood if it was  _his_ tea set, and Lukas, either way, feels incredibly at ease whenever he's with her and didn't mind _that_ much.  _ **Anyway**._

He grabs a few spoons and a sugar bowl, as well as the "Good China," and heads back to the couch.

"-worsening depression or thoughts of suicide."

Lukas makes a face at the TV and puts the items on the table. He faces the commercial fully, his hands back on his hips.

"Don't give up on the progress you may have made with your anti-depressant!"

He's reminded of Egill's physician as a _thunk-thunk-thunk_ comes from the door of his apartment.

" _God daaaaaag!"_

Lukas stares at a spot on the wall and lets out a huge sigh.

" _I brought the goods!"_

 _"Do you_ ever _stop talking so loud, Dimitrie? Have you no_ filter? _This is a ha-"_ Lukas cuts him off by opening the door. Dimitrie is grinning brightly with a generic shopping bag in her hands, which catches Lukas almost entirely off-guard. He's really forgotten how _pretty_ she is. Arthur looks a bit worried, though. He usually doesn't join the two of them when they get high, and always talks about how worried he is about smelling like it, getting caught. Nonetheless, Arthur gives a small wave.

" _God_ kveld. It's evening."

Dimitrie grins. "Ya, but it is  _god dag_ to get smacked, yes?"

Lukas steps aside. "Please get in my house."

Dimitrie barks out a laugh and steps past Lukas, as Arthur follows.

"Hi Lukas. How are you?"

He nods. "Well, thank you." Arthur gives him a smile and joins Dimitrie, who has set the generic bag next to the three cups.

"Did you make tea?"

Lukas presses his lips together. He didn't have a chance to grab the teapot. "Yes, I did."

Dimitrie's eyes light up as she clasps her hands together. "I  _knew_ that was Good China!" Her eyes dart down to the cups, then back up to Lukas. "Again, really sorry about that."

His heart flutters.

 _Oh no. She really_ is  _cute._

Lukas waves her off, shaking his head. "It really is fine," he pivots towards the kitchen. "Give me a minute."

He hears a quiet  _okay_ as he quickly reaches the counter, out of sight from the two of them. He leans against the counter, resting his forehead against his palm and sighing.

_Why didn't I ever date her?_

_Fear of a pretty girl? Fear of dating a girl_  period _?_ _Fear of commitment? Fear of being used again? Fear of losing a friend? If anything, you were using each_  other _in_ _high school when you would-_

_Okay. Enough._

_But you like her, and it's different now. Maybe she still likes you too, and maybe you can date and live together and you can make her breakfast and c-_

_**Okay. Enough.** _

Lukas grabs the teapot before he can get sucked back into his own head, and heads back to the couch. Arthur has already packed his bong. Dimitrie sits with her legs underneath her. He sets the teapot next to the bag, as he notices a Tupperware container inside of the bag.

"D'mitrie, what's in here?"

Lukas catches her ducking her head to look around him. "Oh! There is brownies!"

He perks up at the promise of baked goods. "Yeah?"

"Well, if I smoke, all my vocal training will have been in vain, yeah? So they are weed brownies."

_Oh even better._

"Did y'bake them yerself?"

She gives an excited grin. "I did."

 _I want to bake with her, gods why does she smile so radiantly, she's so pretty, I love men but_ wow  _is she the reason why I love women as well_

"Oh. Can I have one?"

A bong rip sounds next to them. Distracted, they both turn to Arthur, who watches them with his mouth around the mouthpiece, as he inhales deeply. The room is silent aside from the bong, as Lukas and Dimitrie stare him down. 

_Huh. Why did he seem so nervous?_

Arthur exhales and gives them the a-ok sign with a lazy grin. They slowly look back at each other, slightly confused, but also in vague awe. Dimitrie snorts.

"Anyway. You know, they are kind of strong. Maybe we share?"

Lukas narrows his eyes, contemplating if he wants to get entirely smacked tonight. She gives him a worried look.

_Wait, no._

His face immediately softens. "Hm. Yeah, okay."

Dimitrie nods and takes the container out of the bag. He sits down next to her, as she retrieves a brownie and splits it down the middle. The smell of cheap, box-made brownies hits him almost immediately.  _Huh.._

"Hold on."

She gives him another worried look. He gestures towards the teapot and Dimitrie nods, a tiny  _ah!_ slipping out. Lukas takes the pot and pours some of the Earl Grey into all three of the cups. He hears a  _thanks_ from Arthur as he sets it back down. 

"Okay, I'm ready."

Dimitrie hands him his half of brownie, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Enjoy."

Lukas snorts, nodding. "'m sure I will." 

_Know what would be more enjoyable? Marriage feeding reach-around. Y'know, like that sappy, redundant act that happens in all of the movies? How cute you two would be getting married-_

Lukas shoves half of the brownie in his mouth. 

**_Enough._ **

Dimitrie is staring at him, as she chews the bite she took. She has most of the brownie left. Arthur's eyes bore into him. He feels his face heat up as he chews.

"You are  _that stressed?_ "

Lukas leans forward to grab his cup.

"Hm?"

"Trying to get high in one bite, yes?" he can hear the smile in her voice. 

_Damn._

He stares at a spot on the wall ahead of him, taking a sip of tea. "You have no idea."

Dimitrie tuts and reaches out to squeeze his shoulder. His heart flutters again.

"Can you miss class sometime? If it is that bad?"

Lukas leans back into the couch and sighs through his nose. "Not exactly."

Arthur has put his bong down and has tucked both of his feet under him. He notices that he's  _very_ relaxed.

"Rubbish. You should be able to take a break from that."

He shrugs. "I don't mind it most days, considerin' I  _want_ to be a surgeon. Today was just rough, y'know?"

Dimitrie's staring at him with a sympathetic look. She's definitely feeling something.

"Do y'need to talk about the lecture?"

 _Of_ course  _her eyes are pretty too. Everything about her is so pretty._ He's feeling something too.

"No, I think 'm okay."

She gives him a lopsided smile and leans into his shoulder. " _O_ -kay!" Dimitrie grabs the remote and starts to flip through channels.

Lukas looks down at the top of her head with wide eyes.  _What does_ any  _of this mean?_

He catches Arthur's eye, who in turn, gives him a confused look. He looks back down at Dimitrie's head, then back at Arthur, hoping that they have some sort of telepathic bond, and that Arthur understands that Lukas is in  _deep_.

Arthur only stares at him. He exhales sharply through his nose. 

"Oh."

Dimitrie looks up and over at Arthur from her spot against Lukas' shoulder. Lukas looks frantic for a split-second, before settling on a glare.

"Are you okay?"

Arthur glances at Lukas, then back at Dimitrie. "Yes, I'm fine, sorry. It's really starting to hit me."

Dimitrie laughs quietly, settling back in. "Me too."

Lukas stares ahead, stone-faced, stiff, and trying  _not_ to focus on the warm, pretty girl leaning against him.  _What does she want?_ In the corner of his eye, he catches Arthur waving at him. Lukas turns his head slightly to look at him, and Arthur winks.

_You asshole._

He narrows his eyes at Arthur, who cracks a grin and takes another hit. He looks straight ahead again.

Dimitrie readjusts, snuggling  _further_ into Lukas' shoulder, sighing contentedly. He looks down at her. She stares at some kid's show that she landed on, her lips parted and eyes glassy, and Lukas thinks she's ethereal. Almost entirely glazed, and the biggest lightweight he knows, but ethereal, sunshine-y, and  _someone he wants to spend his life with._

_I want to kiss her._

Every siren goes off in his head, a resounding  _no_ _not now you fool_ from each corner.  _Arthur's here, he wouldn't appreciate that, and what if she wouldn't appreciate it either._

"Dimitrie, what are we watching?" Arthur's sitting with his legs folded under him. She hums, then squints, scrutinizing the TV. Arthur looks at her, waiting.

_Was she just staring idly?_

She continues to stare, and Arthur shoots him a worried look. Lukas shrugs with the shoulder that isn't supporting someone. He gets ready to ask Dimitrie if she's alright when she nods.

"Ses'me Street. Elmo's World, yeah?"

It's definitely  _not_ Sesame Street, as Kermit and Fozzie talk onscreen. _I mean,_ perhaps _it's the same thing._

"Dimitrie. Fozzie Bear isn't on Sesame Street."

She sits up straight and gapes at Arthur. "He's not?"

Lukas looks at her. She turns her attention towards him, her mouth parted, eyes big and glassy. "Luke, he's not?"

_Oh for fuck's sake. Why not?_

He's not sure where his impulse control went (the weed? missing what could have been?), but Lukas finds himself catching Dimitrie's lips, who makes a surprised noise in the back of her throat. He hears a faint _what the hell,_ followed by an  _oh my god_ , and he feels Arthur's eyes bore into the back of his head. Dimitrie's eyes have drifted shut, as his hands slowly find her waist and suddenly she's scrambling to grab at his shoulders, all teeth and heavy breathing, pulling them closer,  _closer, **closer**_. Her tongue pokes out to swipe at the corner of his mouth.  _Shit, she's quick._ Lukas' grip on her hips tighten and Dimitrie snakes her hands into his hair. He starts to press kisses along her face, her jaw, inching down her neck, as she's gasping all the way down. His teeth graze the side of her throat and the grip on his hair tightens as Dimitrie lets out an airy moan. There's a loud choking noise behind him.

"Pardon me, but did you lot forget I'm sitting  _right here_ _?!_ "

Lukas pulls his face out of the crook of Dimitrie's neck, immediately catching her eye. She tries to suppress a smile, but instead bursts into giddy laughter, her hands slipping out of his hair. He watches in awe, as she draws her knees up to her chest, falling back against the couch, all sunshine and hiccuping laughter and  _gods, I adore her._ He can't help the goofy grin that spreads across his face as he also falls back against the couch. Lukas glances over at Arthur, who's glaring at him. The grin falls.  _Oops._  Then Arthur also starts laughing, and he couldn't be more confused, nervous laughter involuntarily pouring out of him, until he's shaking with quiet laughter alongside his closest friends.

_A closest friend and perhaps girlfriend?_

Lukas couldn't be happier.

He feels Dimitrie lean into his shoulder again, taking deep breaths, her laughter dying down, and Arthur utters a  _hoo_ beside him before clearing his throat.

"You know, my intention isn't to cockblock right? I'm all for this. Again. But preferably while I'm not here."

Dimitrie rests her chin on his shoulder and nods. Her chin digs into his shoulder and the sensation is  _weird_ , but that's fine.

"That's fair." There's a smile in her voice.

Lukas stares at a spot on the wall in front of him, a very _great_ response brewing.

"Y'mean to tell me that ya  _don't_ want a threesome?"

Arthur pitches forward so that his hands are on his knees, before shouting Lukas' name and wheezing out laughter. Dimitrie barks a laugh directly into his ear and falls back. Her hands clutch her stomach as she laughs uproariously. He cracks a huge grin and snickers to himself.

_I really do adore the both of them._

Dimitrie eventually sits up, taking  _more_ deep breaths, and Lukas looks over to see Arthur fanning himself.

He really couldn't be happier.

"Hey, so," Lukas looks over at the sound of Dimitrie's voice. She smiles sheepishly upon eye contact.

_She's adorable..._

"That was hilarious, but, we really need to talk about this, yes?" He nods.

Dimitrie purses her lips and glances to the side. She looks back, nodding. "Let's work us out. Maybe when we aren't  _smacked_?"

It's his turn to gape in awe. "Yes."

She glances nervously back to the side, then takes his face into her hands. "Are you sure?"

_What is she doing?_

Lukas is staring. "Yeah."

"You're really cute."

"Yeah."

Dimitrie snorts, letting one hand fall to her lap. "You're just yes'ing me?"

A small smile spreads across his face. "No, 'm just high." The smile grows. 

"On you."

Dimitrie smiles, slightly embarrassed, as the hand on his face squeezes slightly. Arthur groans loudly behind him.

"Lukas,  _please_ stop talking. For  _my_ sake."

Dimitrie laughs again, her hand falling from his face. He smiles, content.

 _I suppose this weekend_ did  _get better._

 

**Author's Note:**

> the person belarus is going on a date with is Me
> 
> also sorry for this
> 
> catch me on tungy [here](fjoelkynngi.tumblr.com)


End file.
